La venganza de Volpina
by YoyoDeLadybug
Summary: Por el día son Marinette y Adrien, unos adolescentes normales con vidas normales... Pero hay algo en ellos que nadie sabe todavía..., ¡que tienen un secreto! Son Ladybug y Cat Noir, los héroes de París. ¿Qué harán cuando Volpina regrese buscando vengarse de su nueva enemiga Ladybug?


PARTE 1

\- Marinette... Marinette, levanta, vas a llegar tarde otra vez... - el pequeño kwami le tiraba de un mechón de pelo y resoplaba impaciente.

\- Mmmm... - alcanzó a decir la chica con la cabeza aplastada en la almohada. De repente reaccionó y se le incorporó de golpe topándose con Tikki y lanzándola lejos - ¡Ay, voy a llegar tarde otra vez!

\- ... Sí... - dijo Tikki desde el otro extremo de la habitación recuperando la compostura tras la embestida.

\- Uy, perdón - Marinette miró a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona levantándose deprisa.

Pasado un rato ya había conseguido vestirse y desayunar, pero aún así no había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para no estar llegando tarde. Sin aliento, entró al instituto.

\- P-perdón, es que el autobús se.. - comenzó a formular su excusa en cuanto estaba entrando a su clase, pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que la señorita Mendeleiev aún no estaba impartiendo su asignatura.

Resopló aliviada y consiguió llegar a su asiento pasando entre sus compañeros que se dispersaban por la habitación charlando.

\- ¿Salvada por la campana, eh? - su mejor amiga Alya la observó divertida mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar de siempre junto a ella - Otro retraso y la profesora te manda otra vez al despacho del director.

\- Lo sé... Me quedé dormida otra vez - Marinette rió nerviosa dejando su mochila sobre la mesa.

\- No sé cómo puedes dormir tanto, seguro que te pasas toda la tarde entre siesta y siesta y no haces nada - se burló su compañera sacudiéndole el brazo.

\- ¡Claro que hago...cosas...! - exclamó indignada Marinette sin saber qué inventarse para contrarrestar aquello y no decir la verdad.

\- Bueno, vale. Pues yo sí que he estado muy ocupada - Alya le mostró el móvil a la chica -. ¡Ladybug ayer estuvo de nuevo en acción!

\- Oh, sí... - Marinette solo observó el vídeo en el que aparecía la heroína saltando de aquí para allá, recordando todo el día anterior.

\- Fue increíble, casi me trago eso de la nueva superheroína. Menuda farsa - decía Alya con desagrado cuando la supuesta Volpina apareció en el vídeo hablando con Cat Noir y Ladybug.

\- Sí... - Marinette bajó la mirada pensando en lo ocurrido.

~  
 _\- ¿Lila...?_

 _\- Ah, ¿Ladybug?_

 _\- Yo... Exageré demasiado, nunca debería haberte hablado así... Lo siento._

 _\- Olvídalo, Ladybug, tenías razón... Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas._

\- Marinette... ¡Marinette! - Alya le dio un codazo a su amiga para traerla de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh, qué...? - la chica se sobó el brazo y alzó la vista confusa, encontrándose con alguien que se había aproximado a ellas.

\- ¿Marinette y Alya, cierto? Yo soy Lila - dijo la joven con una sonrisa torcida y poco sincera.

Alya se cruzó de brazos y la saludo silenciosamente, mientras Marinette se debatía por sacar alguna palabra - Ho-hola, Lila - consiguió decir sonriendo nerviosa mientras Lila aún observaba la reacción de la primera.

\- ¿Qué tal fue tu aventura con Ladybug? ¿Lo pasaste bien? - comentó con sarcasmo Alya mientras la expresión de Lila era cada vez más irritada.

\- Pues sí, muy bien... - soltó con sequedad retando con la mirada a la chica - Tengo que irme, hasta luego.

Se alejó bastante menos amistosa que al principio y una sonrisa de victoria apareció en la cara de Alya.

\- Alya, podrías haber sido más amable... - dijo Marinette temiendo por la estabilidad de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Lila.

\- ¿Amable? Es una mentirosa. Seguro que vino a saludar porque ya nadie quiere hablar con ella.

La chica no dijo nada. Sabía que era cierto, había mentido sobre Ladybug y sobre sus supuestos poderes, pero aún así no quería llevarse mal con Lila siendo Marinette, porque bastante ya odiaba a Ladybug.

\- Mira, ahí viene Adrien. Parece que viene incluso más tarde que tú - su amiga volvió a traer a Marinette a la realidad.

El chico estaba entrando a la clase en ese mismo instante. Lila se había acercado a él y le decía algo con la mirada entristecida.

\- ¿Qué crees que le estará diciendo ahora? - dijo Alya suspicaz observándolos. Marinette también los miraba pero con mucha menos habilidad de camuflaje.

Adrien sonrió cortésmente a Lila y le dijo algo, después se dirigió a su asiento dejándola allí y Marinette empezó a disimular exageradamente para que no notara que lo había estado espiando.

\- Buenos días, chicas - dijo animoso.

\- Qué pasa, Adrien - saludó tranquila Alya.

\- Bu-buenos días, Ad-drien - soltó Marinette tirando un bolígrafo al suelo. Mientras caía, Adrien lo agarró en el aire y acto seguido lo puso en su mesa. Ella se limitó a sonreirle agradecida, y el le sonrió de vuelta sentándose en su silla.

\- Eh, tío - Nino había dejado de hablar con Alix y Max para sentarse en su sitio y saludar a su amigo. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Lila que estaba tomando asiento y luego miró a Adrien - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Eh, nada... Quería pedirme disculpas - Alya y Marinette escuchaban con atención desde atrás.

\- Vaya papelón. ¿Es verdad lo que pasó entre ella y Ladybug? - preguntó divertido Nino. Marinette dio un maldijo por dentro, no quería que hablaran del tema.

\- No me extraña que Ladybug se pusiera así - Alya se entrometió en la conversación -, es una mentirosa. Además, yo tendría mucho más derecho a decir que Ladybug es mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿¡P-por q-qué dices eso, Alya!? - gritó la azabache. Nino y Adrien miraron con curiosidad a Alya y Marinette se descompuso. _Se acabó, me ha descubierto, es el fin._ Algo se removió bajo su chaqueta demostrando la preocupación de Tikki.

\- Pues... - miró con aire interesante hacia otro lado - Porque yo hice el Ladyblog. ¡La misma Ladybug dijo que le gustaba lo que hago y que es buenísimo!

\- Aah, claro, por eso...

Marinette suspiró y sonrió con mucho alivio. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Adrien, quien le fruncía ligeramente el ceño ante su reacción. No tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico porque en ese instante entraba la profesora Mendeleiev disculpándose por la tardanza.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era la hora de irse a casa.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! Vamos, Sabrina, tienes que hacerme los deberes de literatura - Chloé le dio la espalda con agresividad a Lila para dirigirde hacia su coche seguida de Sabrina.

\- Hasta ella la rechaza... Yo diría que Lila no lo va a pasar en grande este curso - comentó Alya mientras ella y Marinette observaban la escena desde la entrada del instituto.

\- Pobre... ¿No crees que esté arrepentida? - Marinette sentía una punzada de culpabilidad aun sabiendo que Lila se había metido en aquella situación ella sola.

\- ¿Arrepentida? Rose me ha dicho que le ha contado de su gran unión con Cat Noir. Juzga por tí misma - dijo Alya mientras veían a Lila marcharse con la mirada arisca.

\- Ya podría parar de decir mentiras al menos... - murmuró para sí frustrada Marinette mientras su amiga miraba en su teléfono.

\- Tengo que irme, me toca cuidar de mis hermanos. Hablamos luego. Y cuidado con esas siestas, digo..., cosas que tienes que hacer - emprendió el camino riendo haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Marinette.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Co-cosas...! - la joven se quedó unos segundos viendo como se iba y luego al recordar algo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Muy pronto es el cumpleaños de Alya... Creo que debería prepararle algo, ¿no crees, Tikki?

\- Es una gran idea, Marin... - el pequeño kwami volvió a ocultarse rápidamente sin acabar la frase en un solo segundo.

\- ¿El cumpleaños de Alya? - preguntó el chico acercándose por detrás a Marinette y haciendo que ésta diera un bote.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡Sí, eh...! - trataba de formular una frase coherente en su cabeza mientras agitaba los brazos cómicamente - Va a ser el Alya de cumple... ¡Quiero decir...!, el cumple de Alya y...

\- ¡Genial! ¿Pensabas hacerle una fiesta o algo así? - preguntó animado Adrien Agreste.

\- Eh, pues yo...

\- ¿He oído fiesta? ¿De qué habláis? - Nino se puso junto a Adrien y le puso el brazo sobre el hombro mientras se ponía bien la gorra.

\- Pronto será el cumpleaños de Alya - explicó el muchacho rubio.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Hará una fiesta?

\- En realidad no - añadió Marinette para aclarar la situación y ya de paso camuflar el hecho de que estaba hablando "sola" hacia unos momentos -, pero estoy segura de que le gustaría que hiciéramos algo.

\- ¡Suena guay! Aunque no tenga muy buen recuerdo de los cumpleaños, puedo ayudar - dijo Nino medio taciturno medio motivado.

\- A mí también me gustaría colaborar, Alya es una buena amiga - dijo Adrien sonriendo.

\- ¡E-estupendo, entonces! - la chica ya estaba obnubilada por aquella sonrisa.

\- ¡Mola! Yo me puedo encargar de la música - dijo Nino con profesionalidad.

\- Si mi padre no me pone pegas podría pedirle que nos deje hacerlo en mi casa - sugirió Adrien no del todo convencido pero con ganas.

\- Y-yo puedo pedirles a mis padres que preparen algunos dulces y la tarta de cumpleaños - Marinette al final se decantó por seguir aquel plan improvisado que había surgido.

\- Seguro que Alya acaba flipando. Avisadme cuando vayáis a empezar con los preparativos y tal - Nino y Adrien chocaron puños a modo de despedida y el chico alzó la mano para despedirse también de Marinette. Agreste y la chica se quedaron allí despidiéndose de su amigo.

\- Es una idea estupenda, Marinette, Alya se pondrá muy contenta. Eres una gran amiga - Adrien le puso la mano en el hombro a la chica y sonrió.

\- Bu-bueno, eh... G-gracias - alcanzó a decir ella sonriendo sonrojada y nerviosa por tener su mano sobre su hombro. Un claxon proveniente de un vehículo que estaba parando frente a ellos llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

\- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana - el muchacho de separó de ella y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

\- ¡Claro! N-nos vemos... - Marinette se quedó embobada agitando la mano mientras veía a Adrien entrar a su coche - Ay... Al parecer vamos a organizarle una fiesta a Alya...

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esta situación? - preguntó bastante confusa Tikki.

\- No tengo ni idea... pero el caso es que tenemos mucho que preparar. Alguien tiene que conseguir un estupendo regalo - dijo Marinette alzando un puño con motivación.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud, Marinette! ¡Tú puedes con todo! - la animó el kwami asomando de su pequeño bolso. Marinette soltó una risilla - Si puedes salvar París como Ladybug, ¡seguro que el cumpleaños y el regalo de Alya serán geniales!

\- Podría diseñar algo para Alya, tal vez una funda para su teléfono - pensó la chica con aire de inspiración.

\- Seguro que le gustará muchísimo - dijo el pequeño ser dando una rápida voltereta en el aire y volando rápidamente otra vez al bolso de Marinette.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay mucho en lo que pensar... y mucho que estudiar - bromeó con pesar la joven marchándose de allí de una vez.

Cuando ya estaba casi al final de la calle lejos del instituto, alguien que había estado observándolo todo salió de su escondite tras un árbol.

\- Con que salvar París, ¿eh? - se preguntó retóricamente la chica enrollándose un mechón de pelo castaño en su dedo índice y sonriendo con altivez - Te tengo, Ladybug...

PARTE 2

\- ¿Viste la reacción de Adrien, Tikki? Dijo que soy una gran amiga... - Marinette alzaba la cabeza embelesada contemplando su pared llena de fotos de su compañero de clase.

\- Sí, sí, Marinette, lo dijo - respondió Tikki por octava vez a la chica.

\- Ay, no puedo creer que quiera ayudarme con lo de la fiesta de Alya. Los dos haciendo algo... ¡juntos! Es tan maravilloso - la muchacha daba vueltas en su silla por toda la habitación.

\- Claro, Marinette, pero como no hagas ahora los deberes no vas a ir a muchas fiestas - advirtió el kwami a su feliz amiga.

\- Tienes razón - se empujó a sí misma sobre la silla hasta quedar frente al escritorio -, haré los deberes y después empezaré a pensar en qué puedo regalarle a Alya.

Sin muchos más rodeos Marinette se puso manos a la obra en sus tareas, mientras en otra zona de París Adrien se debatía por decidir algo.

\- Plagg, tengo que volver a abrir esa caja fuerte.

\- Tú estás loco, chico - decía el pequeño ser zampándose un trozo de camembert -. Si haces eso tu padre lo descubrirá y no podrás ir a esa fiesta de cumpleaños, y menos hacerla aquí.

\- Esto es más importante. Además... No tiene por qué saber que alguien ha abierto la caja, o que lo haya hecho yo - dijo con una sonrisa maquinadora y la mano en la barbilla.

\- Uy, uy, uy... Huelo a un mal plan - comentó Plagg negando con la cabeza.

\- ... Plagg..., ¡garras fuera!

Gabriel Agreste se disponía a salir de su despacho para ocuparse de otros quehaceres en otro lugar. Cuando ya estaba fuera, algo detuvo su paso. La puerta de la sala donde Nathalie trabajaba se encontraba entreabierta y dentro de esta se oía un ruido extraño. Se acercó sigilosamente y asomó la cabeza a la habitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto...? - entró al ver una figura tras el cuadro de su esposa. La figura se dio la vuelta y sonrió como esperando aquel momento.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Agreste. Lamento la intrusión... ¿Le importa que le coja esto prestado? - dijo con ligera arrogancia Cat Noir alzando aquél extraño y grueso libro entre sus manos. Gabriel expresó terror e ira en su mirada - No es nada personal, solo son negocios.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué...? - el hombre impactado por aquello fruncía el ceño y se aproximaba lentamente.

El chico de traje de cuero hizo una reverencia y le guiñó el ojo al dueño de la casa, para segundos después escapar por la ventana. El señor Agreste miraba a través de ella y hacia su caja fuerte intermitentemente con impotencia. Se acercó al cofre de sus secretos y lo cerró frustrado. Una vez la pintura de su desaparecida mujer quedó de nuevo en una posición normal, contempló el retrato con nostalgia. Mientras, el superhéroe lo miraba con culpabilidad desde el exterior de la ventana agarrando con fuerza el objeto robado. Suspiró y desapareció de allí.

Saltó de aquí para allá hasta llegar a algún lugar para ocultarse mientras el tiempo de su prodigio se acababa. Bajó hacia la acera, y desde allí se escabulló hasta un callejón. Segundos después, su anillo expiró por completo y el kwami de orejas gatunas salió disparado hasta caer sobre el libro que Adrien aún sujetaba.

\- No sé si ha sido una buena idea hacer esto... - murmuró el joven frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia abajo.

\- Te lo dije. Pero bueno, ¿dónde está mi queso? - respondió Plagg tumbado sobre la cubierta del libro con aire agotado.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está, supongo... - suspiró ignorando a su pequeño compañero - Da igual. He de enseñarle esto a Ladybug.

\- Ahora a buscar a Ladybug... ¿No te cansas, muchacho?

\- Tengo que encontrarte algo de queso e ir a buscarla - dijo el chico echando a correr casi tirando a Plagg al suelo, quien rápidamente echó el vuelo y se escondió bajo la camisa de Adrien.

 **ஐ**

\- Mmm... Sí, ¡perfecto! - exclamó la chica poniendo en alto su cuaderno de bocetos y contemplando con orgullo el último de ellos.

\- ¡A Alya le encantará, Marinette! - dijo Tikki sobrevolando por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha sonriente.

\- Ahora disfrutará más todavía publicando cosas en su Ladyblog - dijo riendo Marinette -. Lo único que necesito son las medidas de su teléfono y podré empezar a hacerlo. Además de los pins.

El sonido de su propio móvil llamó su atención. Lo agarró y desbloqueó para ver quién pretendía comunicarse con ella.

\- No puede ser...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? - dijo con intriga el kwami.

\- Increíble... Tengo un mensaje de Lila - la joven estaba atónita.

\- ¿Y qué te dice? - volvió a preguntar Tikki con cada vez más curiosidad.

\- Quiere que quedemos para tomar un batido... Qué...bien. Supongo que eso es bueno. Al parecer no odia tanto a Marinette como a Ladybug - dijo con una sonrisa la chica respondiendo al mensaje.

\- No sé yo, Marinette, no me da buena espina - comentó el pequeño ser poniéndose frente a su amiga y mirándola con duda.

\- No te preocupes, Tikki, charlaremos un rato y ya está. Nada malo puede haber tras eso. Ni que supiera que yo soy Ladybug - bromeó Marinette convencida, pero sin lograr convencer a Tikki. Justo cuando esta se disponía a responder algo, un sonoro ruido procedente del exterior cortó su conversación. La azabache encendió velozmente su ordenador y puso las últimas noticias de París.

\- _... y este nuevo villano está arrasando con todos los habitantes de la ciudad_ \- en la pantalla se podía ver a una mujer sobre un edificio lanzando dardos que al clavarse en la piel de las personas hacía que estas comenzaran a obedecer todas las órdenes de aquella malhechora - _¿Tendremos pronto a Ladybug y Cat Noir de vuelta para resolver este desastre? ¡Con ustedes Nadja Chamack informando en directo!_ \- justo cuando la comunicación con la periodista iba a cortarse, pudo verse como un dardo la alcanzaba.

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- Parece que ese batido tendrá que esperar. Tikki..., ¡puntos fuera!

 **ஐ**

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Qué es eso de ahí? - Adrien se encontraba en la cocina de su casa y desde la ventana de esta vio como un cuerpo sobrevolaba los edificios.

\- Queso... Dulce queso... - murmuraba Plagg tomando su querido alimento entre sus pequeñas manitas.

\- ¡Ladybug! - exclamó el chico viendo a la heroína siguiendo al primer ser volador.

\- Pero que obsesión tienes, caramba - comentó el kwami comiendo de un bocado un pequeño pedazo de camembert.

\- Necesitará ayuda - se dijo el muchacho ignorando al otro -. Plagg...

\- Otra vez no... - rogó rápidamente la criatura siendo interrumpido y absorbido.

\- ¡Garras fuera!

 **ஐ**

\- ¡Soy _Autoritaire_ y ahora seré yo la que manda! ¡No volveré a recibir órdenes! - gritaba la mujer de cabellos de punta, traje rectangular marrón en el que un pequeño cuaderno de notas se ocultaba, cara teñida de gris y ojos de un penetrante blanco lanzando dardos por donde pasaba.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - Ladybug hacía girar su yo-yo parando algunos dardos y evitando que alcanzaran a la gente que corría despavorida. Otros, en cambio, llegaban a su destino poniendo a sus víctimas a merced de la villana.

\- ¡Tú! - la malvada miró airosa a la superheroína del traje de motas negras dejando de tirar sus aguijones.

\- _¡Su prodigio, los pendientes! ¡Quítale los pendientes!_ \- exclamaba Hawk Moth comunicándose con la malhechora mentalmente.

\- ¡Dame tu prodigio o te arrepentirás! - repitió amenazante preparándose para lanzarle uno de sus malignos dardos.

\- Creo que voy a pasar - sentenció la chica poniéndose en guardia. El dardo fue lanzado y logró esquivarlo, pero una segunda flecha salió disparada sin ser vista por Ladybug hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de clavársele. Un bastón plateado golpeó el dardo destruyéndolo.

\- Vaya, vaya..., ¿juegos de puntería? ¡Me apunto! - exclamó con sarcástica ilusión Cat Noir. Se volvió hacia la muchacha ahora a su lado con expresión de coqueteo - Creo que alguien ha llegado justo a tiempo.

\- Gracias, Cat Noir, pero... - un dardo dirigido al brazo del distraído superhéroe fue detenido por el yo-yo de Ladybug -, este me lo apunto yo.

\- Gracias, mi lady... - dijo el chico frotándose el brazo y mirando con angustia el dardo fallido pensando en lo que podría haber sido de él.

\- ¡Déjalo ya, _Autoritaire_! ¡Nada de esto es necesario! - exclamó Ladybug aún parando algunos dardos de la villana con la ayuda de Cat Noir y su bastón.

\- ¡Cállate! Toda mi vida se ha basado en obedecer y trabajar para los demás... ¡Pero se acabó, ahora es mi turno...! ¡Vosotros! - se dirigió a su nuevo ejército creado con la ayuda de sus poderosos dardos - ¡Coged los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir!

Aquellas treinta personas fijaron su objetivo y con gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia los héroes.

\- Vaya, parece que ahora somos nosotros la diana... - comentó Cat Noir estirando la barra plateada para defenderse.

\- Son demasiados... ¡Sígueme! - Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo a lo lejos y agarró a Cat Noir para llevarlo consigo. Llegaron a lo alto de un edificio y se ocultaron.

\- Bueno, esto de esconderse no es muy buen plan, bichito. Pero gracias por el paseo - el del traje de cuero trató de agarrar la mano de la chica para depositar un beso en ella, pero se le adelantó retirando la mano a tiempo.

\- Ese no es mi plan, y no me llames bichito... Necesitamos pensar en algo antes de volver a por _Autoritaire_ \- Ladybug se puso la mano en la barbilla con aire pensativo -. Me pregunto dónde estará el akuma...

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? - dijo Cat Noir poniéndose en posición de ataque. La muchacha alzó la vista y se encontró ante sus ojos a Autoritaire sobrevolando la ciudad en busca de ellos sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos jóvenes sobre aquél edificio.

\- Mmm... - Ladybug observó a la akumatizada detenidamente buscando alguna pista -... ¿Y ese cuaderno que sobresale de su traje?

\- Tal vez la lista de la compra. ¿Laca para ese pelo? - bromeó el chico sobre el espinoso peinado de _Autoritaire._

\- Creo que ahí se encuentra el akuma - la joven ignoró el chiste de Cat Noir -. Vayamos tras ella.

\- Como guste, mi lady - el rubio la siguió.

Cuando saltaron del edificio para seguir a la víctima del akuma, alguien los vio desde la acera con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa programada.

\- ¿Y qué tal si descubrimos también quién es el lindo gatito...? - dijo soltando una risilla maliciosa agarrando con una mano el collar de zorro que colgaba de su cuello.

PARTE 3

\- Allá va... Estoy segura de que ahí se esconde el akuma.

Ladybug y Cat Noir escrutaban a la akumatizada tras un muro mientras ésta, tirando con las manos los dardos que surgían de dentro de sus mangas, se dirigía hacia alguna parte para cumplir su venganza como siempre hacían los villanos enviados por Hawk Moth.

\- Pues cuando quieras nos lanzamos a por todas - comentó el chico a su lado estirándose.

\- Sí, es el momento - Ladybug se alejó un poco y alzó un puño -... ¡Lucky Charm!

Activó su poder impulsando el yo-yo hacia arriba. Al caer, vino acompañado de un jersey de lana rojo con lunares negros.

\- Eh... - la joven lo observó con detenimiento y confusión.

\- Estupendo, por si te da frío y quieres ir a juego - bromeó Cat Noir.

\- Mmm... -Ladybug agudizó la vista y contempló todo el panorama. Una multitud de nuevos seguidores de _Autoritaire_ sumados a los anteriores y formando un gran grupo, esperaba sus órdenes bajo el amplio toldo que recubría la terraza de un restaurante. Mientras, esta gritaba amenazas hacia su antiguo jefe, el cual la había despedido después de un trato bastante indecoroso hacia ella. Su amenazadora manga derecha acechaba con expulsar más malignas flechas a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. Ladybug sonrió triunfante.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Menos mal que tu lo ves, porque yo no sé qué utilizad puede tener eso - el muchacho señaló el jersey de la chica.

\- Tira los dardos con su traje. Tenemos que impedir que pueda lanzarlos - sacudió la prenda -. Y tú tienes que impedir que esos de ahí nos corten el paso.

\- Dicho y hecho, mi lady - Cat Noir sonrió y se preparó -... ¡Cataclysm!

La enguantada mano derecha del superhéroe se tornó más negra por el poder que ahora esta emanaba. Cat Noir echó a correr hacia las barras que sujetaban la lona que cubría las cabezas de los secuaces de _Autoritaire_ para destruirlas con su garra y que así todos ellos quedaran atrapados, mientras Ladybug se acercaba por detrás de la akumatizada para ponerle el jersey sobre el cuerpo por encima de la cabeza limitando el movimiento de sus brazos. Una vez acabadas ambas acciones, la heroína le arrebató el pequeño cuaderno a la villana y lo rompió haciendo que de él saliera una morada y malvada mariposa.

\- No harás más daño, pequeño akuma...

Ladybug activó una vez más su poderoso yo-yo para atrapar al insecto

\- ¡Yo te libero del mal!... Te tengo. Adiós, mariposita - dijo mientras esta, ya purificada, salía del yo-yo volando. La chica agarró el jersey y lo lanzó al aire - ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Finalmente, con el poder de Ladybug, todo volvió a la normalidad, y la villana se convirtió de nuevo en la secretaria que era antes.

\- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamaron Cat Noir y Ladybug chocando los puños. Ambos se giraron a la ya no víctima de Hawk Moth, quien ahora se hastiaba en su guarida por haber fracasado una vez más.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el rubio secundado por Ladybug junto a él.

\- He trabajado para Jagged Stone durante más de cinco años... - dijo la mujer de melena corta morada y piel mulata haciendo que ambos héroes la reconocieran de inmediato - No puede despedirme ahora...

\- ¡Penny Roling! - gritó alguien a lo lejos que se aproximaba.

\- ¡Penny! - gritó alguien más que iba delante corriendo con una guitarra colgada.

\- ¡Jagged Stone! - Ladybug y Cat Noir estaban impresionados por los acontecimientos. Penny se incorporó con la mirada confundida y triste

\- Y Bob Roth - dijo el señor de cabello cano que ajustaba su chaqueta junto a la estrella de rock -. Solo he venido porque ha amenazado con dejar mi compañía otra vez.

\- Cállate, Bob. Penny, vuelve, no debí echarte - dijo Jagged agobiado secundado por su cocodrilo Fang, que había llegado hacia unos momentos -. No podría encontrar a una ayudante mejor que tú.

\- Está bien - dijo ilusionada la mujer.

\- Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy - dijo Ladybug a un lado con Cat Noir apartados del bonito momento de amistad mientras sonreían. Sus pendientes sonaron -. He de irme.

\- Hasta otra, mi lady - respondió Cat Noir alzando una mano mientras su anillo también avisaba de su falta de tiempo y la chica salía de allí. De pronto recordó algo -... ¡Ladybug, espera!

Ya era tarde, ella estaba demasiado lejos. El muchacho también emprendió el camino. Echó a correr y después se subió a un edificio, todo bajo la atenta mirada de una chica en una esquina de la calle.

\- Veamos a dónde vas a esconderte, minino... - comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que Cat Noir, quien parecía ignorar su presencia tras él. Este se coló por una callejuela y justo cuando la intención de ella era seguirlo y descubrir su identidad, un desafortunado encuentro para la joven tuvo lugar.

\- ¡Lila, hola! - exclamó exagerando justo a tiempo para pararla.

\- ¿Eh...? - dijo Lila con una mueca de fastidio que trató de disimular - ¿Marinette...? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

La chica se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había visto escabullirse a Cat Noir, gritando por dentro por su plan fallido.

\- Pues nada, acabo de volver de hacer un par de cosas... - mintió Marinette observando con los ojos entrecerrados a Lila, que aún miraba hacia aquél callejón. Definitivamente no había cambiado - ¿Y tú?

\- Oh, ¿yo? - se incorporó totalmente y forzó una sonrisa para mirar a la chica - Pasaba por aquí y vi a un gatito perdido - dijo con cinismo.

\- Ah... - ambas intercambiaron miradas. Había comprobado del todo que no podía confiar en Lila por nada del mundo. Pero ya dice el dicho que debemos mantener a nuestros amigos cerca..., y a nuestros enemigos aún más cerca - ¿Te apetece ir a tomar ahora un batido? Ya estoy libre.

Lila torció una sonrisa hacia Marinette, que le sonreía lo más natural y dulce que podía. Ella también tenía planes para Ladybug, así que no se lo pensó dos veces - ¡Claro, estupendo!

 **ஐ**

\- Ha estado cerca... - murmuró con el corazón acelerado, mientras se apoyaba la mano en el pecho.

\- Por poco te descubre esa fan obsesiva - dijo el kwami comiendo su acordado y deseado queso al fin.

\- No era una fan, era Lila. Parece que ahora también le apetece conocer a Cat Noir - comentó Adrien tirándose en el sofá de su habitación.

\- Menos mal que esa chica la ha distraído - añadió Plagg leyéndole la mente al chico Agreste.

\- Sí, Marinette... Es como si de alguna forma me hubiera intentado ayudar... Bah, no puede ser - se incorporó y miró el libro sobre la mesa frente a él -. Al final no he podido enseñárselo a Ladybug...

\- Y dale con Ladybug... Humanos testarudos - se quejó la criaturilla comiendo más camembert.

\- ¡Esto es importante, Plagg! Mañana se lo enseñaré, ahora ya estoy llegando tarde a mi clase de chino... - Adrien se puso de pie y agarró a Plagg metiéndolo en su cartera para salir de allí.

PARTE 4

Nathalie subía las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación de Adrien, el hijo de su jefe. Llevaba una carpeta sujeta en un brazo, en ella guardaba la información sobre las actividades que realizaría en el día el joven. Además debía recordarle que no podía faltar a sus clases de esgrima ni llegar tarde a las de chino como había hecho el anterior día.

La responsabilidad de Nathalie para con el hijo de Gabriel Agreste era muy grande. Su padre se pasaba el día ocupado en su trabajo y no tenía tiempo que "malgastar" preocupándose por su hijo. Ella era la encargada de procurar que Adrien asistiera al instituto con la vigilancia acordada, que llegara a sus clases particulares, que estuviera presente en cada sesión de fotos..., además de mantenerlo siempre a salvo y custodiado. Aun sabiendo lo desolado que se encontraba muchas veces aquel muchacho por tantísima supervisión, su trabajo era mucho más importante. La mujer también tenía otras actividades que realizar en el día, era la secretaria del diseñador Agreste. En conclusión, cualquier error que pudiera cometer, a parte de repercutir en muchos aspectos, tendría consecuencias graves en todos los sentidos. Y el día anterior..., algo había fallado.

\- Adrien - dijo tocando tres veces a la puerta con tono severo pero cauto. No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo unos ruidos y murmullos se oyeron en el interior de la habitación -... ¿Adrien, estás ahí?

\- Eh..., ¿s-si, Nathalie? - respondió finalmente el chico desde dentro, instando a Nathalie a abrir la puerta y pasar.

\- Adrien, ayer... - la mujer pasó al gran dormitorio y se encontró con un agobiado chico que sonreía nervioso. Se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ...Mmm, sí, la clase de esgrima... Je, je... - dijo rascándose la coronilla y riendo agitado - Es que..., t-tenía que hacer un trabajo p-para el colegio y... No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Ya sabes que no puedes saltarte ninguna clase - continuó ella aún sin captar la razón de su actitud -. También llegaste tarde a la sesión de fotos.

\- Ah, sí... Eh... Los... ¡Los zapatos! Si..., se me... se me mojaron por el camino y tuve que volver aquí - explicó haciendo extraños aspavientos con las manos.

\- Ya... - murmuró Nathalie observándolo - No puede volver a pasar.

\- ¡No, claro! La última vez, lo prometo - mostró lo dientes y cruzó lo dedos de la mano.

\- Bien... Aquí tienes tu horario de hoy - dejó una hoja sobre la mesa junto a la puerta. El muchacho asintió y ella se marchó de allí confusa y atónita.

\- Uf... - Adrien se desplomó sobre el sofá con gran alivio - Ha faltado poco.

\- Con tu habilidad para disimular, un minuto más y le gritas que le robaste a tu padre - Plagg salió de debajo de la chaqueta del chico y se tumbó sobre la mesa frente a él.

\- Es que no era un buen escondite... - murmuró el joven con fastidio - Iré ya a buscar a Ladybug y a enseñárselo. Tal vez ella deba guardarlo.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla? ¿Dibujarás una mariquita gigante en la pared de un edificio para que lo vea o gritarás "auxilio" hasta que aparezca? - se burló el kwami.

\- Pues... No lo sé, pero no puedo con tu negatividad - dijo Adrien frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie -. Plagg, ¡garras fuera!

 **ஐ**

\- No me da tiempo... No me da tiempo... ¡No me va a dar tiempo! - Marinette corría desesperada por la calle tratando de llegar a la panadería de sus padres.

\- Te dije que te dieras prisa, Marinette - comentó Tikki saliendo de su escondite bajo el pelo de la chica.

\- Ya, ya - paró en seco en un semáforo en rojo -. Pero es que Alya me ha entretenido... Ay, espero que el señor Kubdel no haya llegado aún.

\- Oh, oh... Mira ese reloj - dijo el kwami refiriéndose a un enorme reloj de un edificio cercano.

\- ¡No! ¡No me da tiempo! - exclamó de nuevo desesperada la chica. Se paró un segundo y una pequeña idea llegó a su mente - Hmmm...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó la criaturilla con temor por las expresiones exageradas de la joven.

\- A Marinette no le daría tiempo pero... - fue corriendo a esconderse tras unos carteles publicitarios - A Ladybug puede que sí.

\- Oh - respondió Tikki escuetamente esperando lo siguiente.

\- Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

El kwami se introdujo en los pendientes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la superheroína Ladybug saltaba de fachada en fachada y de farola en farola. Mientras, alguien se aventuraba a cruzarse en su camino.

\- ¿Dónde podría estar...? - Cat Noir contemplaba la ciudad desde un tejado agarrando el libro entre sus zarpas. Una sombra roja se cruzó en su mirada y sin pensarlo corrió tras ella.

\- Me va a dar tiempo, me va a dar... ¡AH!

\- Hola, mi lady - el chico le había cortado el paso y la había sobresaltado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera por el borde del tejado en el que habían parado. El chico la agarró y la puso derecha - ¿Algún akuma en esta luminosa mañana?

\- No, ninguno, y... Hola y adiós, Cat Noir, tengo mucha prisa - se dispuso a seguir su camino pero el muchacho se volvió a interponer.

\- Tengo algo muy importante de lo que hablar contigo, bichito, seguro que lo demás puede esperar - dijo sonriendo con altivez.

\- Mmm, no, ahora no - volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo se lo impidió.

\- En serio - Cat Noir cambió la expresión y alzó el libro para que lo viera. Ladybug se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo has...!? ¿¡Qué has...!? ¡Pero no...! - balbuceaba sin cesar moviendo las manos. El chico la observaba. Paró en seco y con relativa tranquilidad carraspeó - ¿...Qué es eso...?

\- Algo que tienes que ver.

Marinette miró al frente pudiendo alcanzar a ver al fin su destino, la panadería, dónde un cliente la esperaba. Sus padres la habían llamado con urgencia para que le atendiera ella porque ellos tenían algo que hacer fuera de la ciudad. Ahora debía faltar a su responsabilidad por su deber como Ladybug.

\- ¿Y bien...? - preguntó Cat Noir girando la cabeza para ver qué miraba ella con tanta atención. Ladybug lo detuvo antes.

\- De acuerdo, vamos - dijo muy resignada lanzando el yo-yo en dirección a la torre Eiffel, mientras el otro reaccionaba y la seguía con libro en mano.

En pocos minutos llegaron y subieron a la zona más alta donde no había nadie. Cat Noir colocó el libro en una viga y lo abrió para mostrárselo a Ladybug, quién claramente ya lo conocía y ya lo había escrutado. No fingió sorpresa y él se dio cuenta.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - preguntó la chica con la mirada en Cat.

\- Alto secreto - dijo el muchacho guiñando un ojo. Ella arqueó una ceja sabiendo la verdadera respuesta -. Aunque creo que tú también tienes un secreto entre manos... Ya lo habías visto antes, ¿cierto?

Ella abrió los ojos más de la cuenta delatándose al instante - Y-yo, eh, no... Yo...

\- ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste tú? - cuestionó cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa traviesa. Ladybug tragó saliva y meditó por unos segundos. Tal vez debía decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo era Cat Noir, su compañero y su amigo. Suspiró y se apoyó en la viga junto al libro.

\- Pues... Cuando fui a buscar a Lila por lo de las mentiras que había estado contando, ella estaba con Adrien Agreste - se paró a ordenar las palabras en su mente para no meter la pata. Mientras, Cat Noir pretendía no saber nada -. Él... tenía este libro, y ella se lo robó.

El chico enmudeció. Eso sí que no lo sabía. Ella se rascó la cabeza y continuó.

\- En el tiempo que estuvo en su poder, Lila descubrió lo de nuestros poderes y sobre el miraculous de Volpina. Así es como engañó a Adrien... - miró al suelo y segundos después sacudió la cabeza para no aparentar nada. Cat Noir la miraba procesando la información desconocida - Lila se deshizo del libro para que él no se enterara de que lo había cogido y yo lo recuperé. No sé porqué Adrien lo tenía, pero después de leerlo conseguí devolvérselo sin que supiera nada.

\- Ya... - el chico se apoyó en otra zona de la viga asimilando aquello. Al final no lo había perdido, sino que Lila se lo había birlado y después fue Ladybug la que lo trajo a su bolsa de nuevo.

\- Siento no habértelo contado, ni habértelo enseñado... - Ladybug se puso delante del muchacho - Tú lo has hecho, pero...

\- Está bien. Era una situación muy "zorruna", mi lady - dijo Cat Noir cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa juguetona. Ladybug alzó una ceja confundida por el comentario, para después soltar una risilla.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo lo has conseguido tú - siguió ella tras parar de reír.

\- Bueno... Digamos que tengo mis fuentes - dijo sin más Cat, mirándose las garras como el que comprueba su manicura.

\- ¿Se lo quitaste a Adrien? - preguntó muerta de curiosidad la chica.

\- Eh... No - el chico pensó rápidamente en una historia que contarle a su compañera -. Vi a ese Adrien con el libro, y como alcancé a entender que ponía algo sobre nuestros poderes..., le seguí.

\- Oh - Ladybug lo escuchaba atentamente y el muchacho se daba prisa en inventar el resto.

\- Llegó a su casa y por la ventana cómo lo guardaba en una caja fuerte... Me colé en la mansión y lo cogí - acabó sin más. La joven abrió la boca atónita.

\- ¿¡Entraste y lo robaste!? ¿¡Sa-sabes que si te llegan a ver t-te puedes meter en un lío muy gordo!? - exclamó la chica entre preocupada y molesta.

\- El señor Agreste me vio - soltó sin inmutarse mientras se sentaba en la viga -. Creo que oculta algo.

\- ¿¡Que te vio!? ¡Cat Noir, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensato?! - Ladybug daba vueltas de un lado a otro mirando airosa a Cat.

\- No sé porqué, me da que ese hombre sabe incluso más que nosotros sobre este libro y nuestros poderes - teorizaba el joven pensativo con la chica desquiciada a su lado.

\- Ya, pues menuda ayuda. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te piensas volver a colar allí y devolver el libro? "Hola, pasaba porrr aquí de nuevo allanando vuestra casa para..." - Ladybug trató de imitar al muchacho pero él la interrumpió.

\- No, no pienso devolverlo.

\- ... - _empiezo a dudar si fue Copycat el que de verdad robó la "Minina Lisa" - ¿_ Y cuál es entonces...?

El sonido de un gran reloj cortó todo pensamiento sobre el libro en el trayecto de la mente de la chica. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y observó la gigantesca manecilla del aparato pararse en la zona más alta de éste.

\- Oh, no... ¡Oh, no! - corrió hacia el borde de la repisa en la que estaban y vio el reloj más de cerca.

\- ¿Qué...? - Cat se puso alerta por si había que empezar la acción.

\- ¿¡Cuándo se ha hecho tan tarde!? ¡Tengo que irme YA!

\- ¡Espera, Ladybug! - Cat Noir se acercó a la chica ya casi dispuesta a marcharse - ¿Qué pasa con el libro?

\- No sé. Tú eres el ladrón de guante negro, Cat Noir - comentó con sarcasmo la heroína a la fuga. El muchacho iba a añadir algo pero ya era tarde, ella ya no estaba.

\- Bueno... No puedo llevarlo a casa otra vez... - caminó de un lado a otro pensativo - Tengo que llevarlo a alguna parte dónde sepa que estará a salvo y no sea sospechoso...

Se asomó a la barandilla por la que segundo antes Ladybug había saltado. Miró hacia la gente abajo en la calle y meditó.

\- Tal vez con alguien de confianza... Hmm... - frunció el ceño pensando hasta que un lugar y una persona surgieron en su mente. Alzó la cabeza con motivación y agarrando el libro salió disparado de allí.

 **ஐ**

\- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, señor Kubdel... - Marinette le entregó el paquete de dulces al padre de su compañera Alix agachando la cabeza.

\- Mmm, está bien, gracias - el hombre con rostro serio se marchó con la caja en las manos. La agotada chica de desplomó sobre el mostrador.

\- Espero que no le diga nada a mis padres... - se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a su habitación con pesadumbre.

\- Tranquila, Marinette, al menos has llegado antes de que se fuera - la animó Tikki saliendo de su bolso y siguiendo su camino volando.

\- Sí, pero aún así he tardado demasiado... - llegó al dormitorio y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio echando la cabeza atrás - Y ahora con lo de Cat Noir y el libro... ¿No podrían ser todos los días más normales?

Tikki no respondió, ya que estaba ocupada ocultándose bajo la mesa. La joven se desconcertó más aún cuando oyó a alguien entrar en la sala.

Giró sobre la silla y se topó con una persona sentada sobre la escalerilla que llevaba a la terraza de arriba. De la impresión, Marinette perdió el equilibrio en la rosada superficie e iba a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Por suerte, el "invitado" la atrapó antes de que se hiciera daño.

\- Hoy todas las chicas caen a mis pies - comentó con una sonrisa entre engreída y coqueta -. ¿Te echo una zarpa?

\- Gracias... - la muchacha se incorporó y luego reaccionó - Pe-..., ¿¡pero tú que haces en mi habitación!?

\- Estoy..., de visita gatuna - el muchacho se estiró y puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió aún más -. Un placer volver a verte...

Besó la mano de la joven y le sonrió directamente mostrando los dientes. Ella apartó la mano al momento de sentirse azorada por su sonrisa - Ah..., eh... Ya... - Marinette se volvió a sentar correctamente recuperando la compostura todo lo que pudo.

\- En realidad vengo a pedirte un favor - comenzó Cat Noir dándose la vuelta para volver a la escalera en la que había estado sentado. Allí le esperaba el grueso libro.

\- ¿A-a mi...? - dijo ella acompañado de una risilla nerviosa mirando ese libro que ya se le hacía tan familiar.

\- Sí, es algo muy importante... No puedo explicártelo porque es complicado..., y peligroso - continuó el héroe con aire interesante. Marinette reprimió su necesidad de reír y la tornó por una mirada impresionada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que yo puedo hacer para ayudar si se puede saber? - preguntó con una extraña sonrisa y exagerado interés la muchacha juntando ambas manos.

\- Pues, algo muy fácil - se acercó a Marinette con el libro por delante -. Guardar esto por mi.

\- ¡OH! - exclamó la chica desconcertando a Cat Noir. Carraspeó y sonrió con nerviosismo - Oh, yo, esto... ¡Sí! Lo... guardaría encantada, pero...

\- ¡Genial! - el muchacho puso el libro sobre el escritorio de Marinette con satisfacción. Echó una mirada a la pared frente a él de la que unas fotos tremendamente reconocibles colgaban.

\- Pero, yo no... No puedo, es que si es tan importante... Yo soy un completo desastre para estas cosas, lo puedo perder o-o romperlo o...

Cat Noir ya no oía del todo a la joven apurada que daba paseos por la habitación. Sonrió enternecido a las fotos aquellas, echó un vistazo a Marinette y luego devolvió la vista a la pared. Unas cuantas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, como porqué tenía tantas fotos de Adrien Agreste, si era solo porque era modelo... La curiosidad le picaba, pero para cuando quería estar fingiendo no haber visto nada se encontró con una muy avergonzada muchacha con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

\- Volveré pronto a buscarlo. Es casi mejor que no lo leas pero si lo haces no importa, me fio de ti. Bueno, princesa, gracias por la colaboración - le guiñó un ojo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Marinette estaba sin palabras, nerviosa, confundida, abochornada, e incluso un poco mareada. No de movió ni mudó la expresión de su rostro ni siquiera cuando Tikki había volado hasta ponerse frente a ella y se reía juguetonamente.

Mientras, Cat Noir estaba en la terraza de la casa de Marinette a cuatro patas sobre la barandilla. Sonreía de forma extraña hacia ninguna parte, y cuando reaccionó se marchó de allí.

PARTE 5

\- _Buena idea... Tú traeme los prodigios y podrás cumplir tu venganza tal y como tienes pensado..._

La joven miraba a ninguna parte con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

\- Por supuesto, Hawk Moth... Dame ese poder y tus deseados prodigios acabaran en tus manos.

\- _De acuerdo, Lila..._

 _-_ No... - una mueca macabra se formó en su rostro - Llámame Volpina.

Sin más, la joven salió del callejón en el que se había ocultado y caminó con altivez. Su plan estaba en marcha, solo necesitaba pulirlo y conseguiría lo que quería.

\- Esta vez no seré yo la humillada, Ladybug... Dalo por hecho...

 **ஐ**

\- ... Qué mal me encuentro... - se quejó Marinette con la voz muy ronca tapada con tres mantas en su cama. Tikki la observaba con penuria, mientras le ponía una toalla húmeda en la frente - Ya sabía yo que aunque llegara tarde tendría que haber cogido un paraguas...

\- Ay, Marinette... - dijo el kwami pasándose delante de su cabeza - No te preoc...

\- A-...a-... - la chica arrugó la nariz - a-...¡ACHÚS!

La criatura roja salió volando por la fuerza del estornudo de la convaleciente.

\- Salud - murmuró impactada al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Perdona, Tikki, no puedo contr-a-...¡AAACHÚS! - agarró un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz - Espero que a Hawk Moth no le importe tomarse unos días de descanso, porque yo así no puedo.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Marinette, tienes que recuperarte - dijo Tikki volando de vuelta a la cama.  
\- Sí... - le dio la razón la joven girando sobre sí misma y tapándose más - Solo espero que al menos hoy no tenga que transformarme... Marinette y Ladybug no pueden estar enfermas la vez. Sería demasiado sospechoso.

 **ஐ**

\- Est-t-toy bien... En serio, Nat-t-t-thalie - dijo el chico muerto de frío tratando de levantarse.

\- Estás enfermo y hoy no irás a clase, Adrien - la mujer se dirigió a la puerta observándolo sin expresión.

\- Pero de verd-dad que puedo ir, solo...  
\- No. Te quedarás en la cama y no irás al instituto. Órdenes de tu padre - sin decir nada más y sin dar oportunidad de insistir de nuevo al muchacho, salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta.

\- Me p-pregunto si tampoco me harán ir a la s-sesión de fotos de hoy... - comentó con sarcasmo Adrien mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con fastidio y frío.

\- Chico, eres muy raro... - Plagg salió de su escondite y se posó en la almohada de su amigo - Primero te escapas de casa para ir al colegio, y ahora quieres ir enfermo a clase... ¿Qué clase de adolescente eres?

\- Uno que se pasa el día aquí met-tido - respondió Adrien bajo la sábana.

\- Bueno, disfruta del descanso, chaval. Y de paso dame algo de queso.

\- ... ¡ACHCHCHÍS! - fue la respuesta del joven. Plagg dio un pequeño bote sobre la almohada.

\- Vale, vale - dijo el pequeño kwami volando lejos de la almohada.

\- Ay, espero que no aparezcan akumas hoy... No puedo dejar que Ladybug me vea así - sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta.

\- Pero si estás igual que siempre. Solo tienes la nariz más roja que el traje de "tu lady" - se burló el pequeño gato.

\- Gracias, Plagg - Adrien entrecerró los ojos y se frotó la nariz con la mano -. Eres un gran amig...a-...

\- Oh, aquí viene. Todos a cubierto - el kwami huyó de la zona de disparo.

\- ¡A-ACHÍS!

 **ஐ**

Lila se preparaba para encontrar la situación perfecta. Caminaba atenta por la calle, después de las clases, observando a todo el mundo con extremo interés.

\- Chica, hoy no te hemos visto el pelo - vio a Alya hablando por teléfono en la salida del instituto -. ¿Resfriada? Eso te pasa por descuidada. Te llevaré los deberes después. Descansa, anda...

La ignoró con una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando. Alya estaba desafortunadamente entre sus cuentas pendientes, ya que era la mayor defensora de Ladybug que pudiera haber. Apartó esos pensamientos para contemplar con atención a un grupo de jóvenes hablando entre sí. Podía sentir emociones intensas entre ellos, así que se acercó con sigilo a espiarles.

\- Yo creo que necesitamos otro vocalista - comentó uno de los cinco jóvenes que cargaba una funda de guitarra.

\- P-pero... - el afectado de tambaleó en el sitio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, nuestra banda nunca tendrá calidad si seguimos así - añadió otro que parecía llevar un saxofón.

Todos asistieron y apoyaron la idea mientras el chico moreno y desorientado los miraba desesperado.

\- N-no... No podéis hacerme esto. Yo fundé el grupo. No podéis echarme.

\- Pues lo estamos haciendo - finiquitó el de la guitarra dándole la espalda -. Por ahora estaremos sin cantante, hasta que encontremos uno mejor. Vámonos.

Los cuatro muchachos se dispusieron a marcharse.

\- Lo siento Claude - el del saxofón le puso unos leves segundos la mano en el hombro al chico, que miraba fijamente al suelo con impotencia.

Se fueron dejando al ya no vocalista del grupo allí, desolado y rechazado.

\- Qué casualidad que yo esté por aquí para hacerle sentir mejor... - Lila fulminó con una sonrisa macabra al entristecido chico.

Se acicaló el pelo y comenzó a acercarse a su víctima, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado mirándolo.

\- Hola - dijo con una amabilidad desbordante.

\- Ho-hola... - murmuró él aún muy afectado.

\- ¿Claude, verdad? - continuó ella como si de una actriz y su papel en una obra se tratara. El joven asintió - He visto lo que te han hecho. Imperdonable, ¿no crees?

Claude no dijo nada, miraba extrañado a la chica. Algo le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, y pronto una potente necesidad de vengarse inundó su mente.

\- Merecen que les demuestres lo que vales. Que les demuestres el error tan grave que han cometido... - la sonrisa de la provocadora de la situación era cada vez más maliciosa, consiguiendo contagiar al muchacho.

\- Sí... Se lo demostraré... - Lila miró victoriosa a su creación. La misión de Volpina no había hecho más que comenzar...

 **ஐ**

\- Plagg, deja de traer pañuelos, me vas a enterra-a... ACHÍS... - agarró uno de los muchos papeles que había sobre su cama a su alrededor -... -ar...

\- No quiero que me contamines, tienes que mantener tus virus atendidos - comentó el kwami comiendo du colección privada de queso.

\- Que amab... ¿De dónde has sacado ese queso?

\- ¿Este delicioso queso? No creerías que me iba a arriesgar a morir de hambre... - acarició el camembert con su pequeña pata.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y se incorporó en la cama para sentarse. Se encontraba un poco mejor y con más fuerza después de haber tomado su medicación y haber estado prácticamente toda la mañana durmiendo y recuperándose. Agarró el móvil que le esperaba en la mesilla de noche y comprobó si tenía mensajes. Nino le había preguntado por cómo esta, pero antes de que pudiera disponerse a responder una llamada entrante surgió.

\- Hola, Nino - dijo con entusiasmo, aun sintiéndose cansado por el resfriado.

\- _Eh, tío, ¿cómo va ese resfriado?_

 _-_ Ya me encuentro algo mejor, espero volver mañana a clase - Plagg lo distrajo poniéndole más pañuelos a su alrededor, y él hizo aspavientos para pararlo.

\- _No tengas prisa, tampoco te has perdido gran cos..._ \- por alguna razón ajena a la conversación se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras Adrien forcejeaba con el kwami - _¿¡Qué es eso, tío!?_

\- ¿El qué? ¿Nino, ocurre alg...?

La comunicación se cortó y Adrien miró la pantalla de su teléfono con confusión.

\- Algo ha debido pasar, tal vez un akuma.

\- Oh, ¡no! Creí que hoy estaríamos de vacaciones - se quejó Plagg tumbándose dramáticamente sobre la colcha -. Además estás resfriado.

\- Eso da lo mismo, Ladybug necesitará ayuda...

\- Adrien Agreste y Cat Noir resfriados a la vez, ¿qué piensas de eso? Lo mejor sería quedarse aquí y...

\- Puedo decir que una bandada de pájaros me ha atacado y todo es por mi alergia a las plumas - dijo convencido por su brillante idea.

\- ...

\- Basta de charla. Pla-a... - se puso un dedo en la nariz y cortó el estornudo - Je, je... Plagg, ¡garras fuera! - el desidioso kwami negro se introdujo de mala gana en el anillo del muchacho y tras unos segundos, Adrien ya no estaba en la habitación.

 **ஐ**

Marinette se despidió de Alya que salía de su habitación y la dejaba sola de nuevo. Dirigió la mirada a las tareas que tenía que hacer con cansancio.

\- Hacer deberes siempre es horrible, pero estando enfermo más aún - dijo con mucho trabajo por culpa de su voz gravemente ronca. Se echó en la cama y se tapó hasta arriba.

\- Tú puedes Marinette, no dejes que ese resfriado te domine - dijo con motivación Tikki, sin conseguir lo esperado de la chica.

\- Ahora no... Tal vez los haga más... - la joven iba a seguir hablando, pero un grito que parecería venir de su madre y que venía del piso de abajo la interrumpión. Tikki y ella compartieron una mirada de impresión.

Se levantó de la cama, y tras ponerse una bata gruesa y las zapatillas, bajó cautelosamente acompañada del kwami rojo dentro de un bolsillo de la bata. Cuando llegó a la planta de la pastelería buscó a su madre con la mirada. En lugar de eso, a través del escaparate de la tienda vio lo que parecía una nueva víctima de un akuma. Tikki llamó su atención, y por señas le dijo que se escondiera.

\- Creo que es otro akuma, Tikki - susurró con una voz bastante gutural por culpa de su irritada garganta. Suspiró con agotamiento -. Va a ser que no tendré tiempo de recuperarme... Pero París me necesita.

Tikki la miró con cierta lástima, y esperó a oir las palabras, que sabía que esta vez no sonarán muy musicales.

\- Tikki..., - carraspeó sin conseguir evitar la ronquera - ¡puntos fuera!

Se movió sigilosamente por la panadería. Cuando se fue a ocultar tras el mostrador, encontró a la dueña del lugar allí.

\- ¡Ma... Señora Dupain-Cheng! - se corrigió a tiempo. Sin embargo, su voz no fue posible corregirla y sonaba igual o peor que la última vez que habló con su madre.

La mujer se quedó pensativa unos segundos al oír a la heroína con una voz tan dañada, pero después entró en mero pánico mientras le hacía señas a la chica para explicarle lo .

\- ¿Se...se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ladybug en su más vano intento de hablar normal.

La mujer no respondía con palabras, sino señalándose la garganta y negando con la cabeza. Al parecer no podía hablar. Justo cuando la joven habia entendido a su madre, unas pisadas demasiado prontas la pillaron de improviso.

\- Con que tú eres Ladybug, ¿eh? - un chico de pelo gigantesco color violáceo y turquesa, y un traje ajustado naranja fluorescente se plantó delante de ambas féminas y les cortó el paso - Yo soy _Bavard Chanteur_ , y te voy a decir algo... O más bien, tú no vas a decir nada.

Antes de que Ladybug pudiera pensar en algo más que en la seguridad de Sabine, Bavard chanteur abrió la boca y emitió un inaudible sonido. La chica sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello, y pasados unos segundos el sonido cesó.  
\- ¡Já! - colocó ambos brazos en jarras triunfante.

 _¡Esto no es necesario, no...!_ Ladybug frunció el ceño y trató de dirigirle unas palabras al villano, pero desafortunadamente sus cuerdas vocales no pronunciaron ninguna palabra. Ya fuera con voz ronca, o voz normal. _Genial, justo lo que necesitaba..._

\- Ahora - al hablar, envió con su voz una sonda que mandó a la heroína contra la pared y le impedía moverse -, mejor me das tu prodigio y acabo contigo de una vez.

 _¡Va a ser que no!_ La heroína hizo el amago de gritar una rotunda negativa, pero fue inútil. _Bavard Chanteur_ se aproximó a ella para arrebatarle sus pendientes.

\- Ejem, ej-ACHÍS... ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en tablas?

 _¡Cat Noir! Ya era hora._ El héroe estaba en la puerta de la tienda, mirando desafiante a _Bavard Chanteur_ con su vara lista para atacar.

\- ¿Y que te parece sin te dejo sin voz? - el villano de preparó para atacar al joven con su arma de afonía. Cat Noir giró a gran velocidad su palo y el ataque rebotó en _Bavard Chanteur_ expulsándolo lejos a través de la cristalera.

\- El que tiene boca - posó el palo como un bastón -, se equivoca-a...ACHÍS.

 _Sí, muy bien, pero ahora si no te importa podrías ayudarme un poco..._ Trataba de decir la chica aún atrapada contra la pared forcejeando con sus agarres.

\- ¿Está bien, señora Dupain-Cheng? - Cat Noir lógicamente no pudo oir la llamada de la joven, y se acercó a Sabine que se ponía de pie.

La mujer intentó hablar de nuevo pero su voz continuaba ausente. Al cabo de unos segundos señaló a Ladybug en su explicación, y Cat Noir la vio atrapada al fin.

\- Mi lady, ya podrías haber dicho algo - llegó hasta ella y de un bastonazo deshizo la fuerza que la atrapaba.

 _Pero qué buena idea, no se me había pasado por la cabeza..._ Comentó ella sarcástica. Cat Noir comprobó que su estado era similar al de la madre de Marinette.

\- Ah, ya veo... Oh más bien, ya oigo - sonrió y movió las cejas bromeando.

 _Va a ser un día muy largo..._ Ladybug lo ignoró con una mueca de molestia y se acercó a su madre. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sin decir nada le sonrió dulcemente. Seguida de Cat Noir salió de allí.

 _Me resfrío, pierdo un día de ver a Adrien, tengo montones de deberes, el tal "Bavard Chanteur" nos quita a mi madre y a mi la voz y destroza la panadería de mis padres... ¿Qué más puede salir mal hoy?_

\- Mi lady, siento decirlo pero... no sé qué dices - el chico la miraba con cierto apuro.

 _Mejor, porque lo que me faltaba hoy es que tú descubrieras quién soy... Venga, vamos a buscar a "Bavard Chanteur" y a cantarle las cuarenta._ La muchacha se encaminó de nuevo y lanzó su yo-yo.

\- Eso es... ¿que vamos a buscarle, no? - se quedó pensativo y alzó los brazos - Digo yo que sí.

PARTE 6

Mientras ambos héroes iban en busca de _Bavard Chanteur_ , éste dejaba a la mitad de París sin capacidad de hablar causando silenciosos estragos.  
Los dos jóvenes enmascarados pararon en una terraza y observaron el panorama de gente confundida y asustada.

\- Al parecer ese tipo no quiere oir ni una palabra más, ¿no cre-e-a... ¡ACHCHÍS!

Ladybug dirigió su mirada a su compañero con curiosidad.

\- Ay... - Cat Noir sintió los ojos de la muchacha en él y sonrió nervioso - Eh..., ¡palomas!, unas palomas han inundado mi casa... Sí.

...

\- ... Es horrible. Todo está lleno de plumas.

... _Tenemos que descubrir dónde tiene el akuma o sino pronto la ciudad entera estará muda..._ Comenzó a planear la joven ignorando la conversación anterior y también el hecho de que Cat Noir no la entendía.

\- Mira, bichito, aun con lo mucho que me encanta verte gesticular no me estoy enterando de nada.

 _Ojjj_... Ladybug agachó la cabeza con frustración. Se puso frente al chico y comenzó a hacer señas muy exageradas.

\- A ver... ¡Un avión! No, eso no es un avión... Yo, y tú, tenemos que..., ¿saltar?... ¡Ah, claro, buscar el akuma!

\- ¿Charlando para pasar el tiempo? Lástima que ya ninguno de los dos vaya a poder contar los chistes - Bavard Chanteur apareció como de la nada y les atacó de improviso de nuevo. Esta vez fue Ladybug la que con su yo-yo impidió que la sonda llegara a Cat Noir y le arrebatara la voz.

\- ¡Eh! Contar chistes es algo muy serio para que hagas bromas con ello - dijo sulfurado Cat mirando mal al villano.

La chica observó atentamente al malvado. No veía nada que pudiera ser un akuma.

\- Bueno, mi lady, dime que ves - ahora era Cat Noir quien evitaba que Bavard Chanteur les diera con sus poderes -. Bueno,mejor no me lo digas...

 _Hmm... Creo que es el momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas... ¡Lucky charm!_ Alzó la mano esperando ver caer algo útil que los ayudara, pero la espera se hizo demasiado larga y nada que fuera a cambiar su suerte aparecía.

\- Ah, ¿Ladybug? - el chico estaba confundido por el comportamiento de la heroína.

 _Oh, no... No puede ser... ¡AY, NO!_ Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y una expresión desesperada y aterrada bastante cómica apareció en su rostro. _Cat Noir, no puedo usar mi Lucky charm, ¡no puedo decirlo!_

\- Creo que no es buen momento para señas - el del traje de cuero con incomodidad esquivado cada vez más rápido con su bastón los insistentes ataques.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y lanzó su yo-yo hacia Bavard Chanteur, atrapándolo y lanzándolo como una pelota de béisbol con la ayuda de Cat.

\- ¿Has visto donde pueda estar el akuma? - el rubio estaba relativamente tranquilo, pero Ladybug volvió a estar de nuevo en un completo ataque de pánico.

 _¡Cat Noir, esto es un desastre, no puedo utilizar mi Lucky Charm! ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a purificar el akuma!? Ni siquiera sé dónde está. ¡Esto es absolutamente horrible!_ Gritaba por dentro, pero por fuera solo parecía estar sufriendo ansiedad silenciosa.

\- Espera, acabo de caer en algo... Cómo vas a usar el Lucky Charm? - abrió los ojos como platos al pensarlo. Ladybug lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas y asintiendo nerviosamente. Aquella acción se le hizo algo familiar al joven, pero ignoró ese pensamiento para centrarse en el verdadero problema.

 _¿Qué podemos hacer?_ La chica intentaba encontrar alguna buena idea mientras seguía moviéndose como loca.

 _Mmm..., ¡ya sé!_ Cat Noir no sabía que decía pero si entendió su expresión de resolución.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? - cuestionó con gran curiosidad y preocupación. Ella se preparó para explicarle su brillante plan - Mmm, tú. Tus pendientes... ¿Qué les pasa? No puede estar agotándose su tiempo. Oh, vale, vale... Ah... Yo, y tus pendientes... No entiendo... Espera... ¡¿Que QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

 _¡Es la única forma, Cat Noir! Tú no has perdido la voz. Sólo tengo que esconderme, darte los pendientes y, ¡tú usas el Lucky Charm por mi!_

\- ¡No pienso ponerme tus pendientes! ¿Me has intentado imaginar con tu traje? ¡De ninguna manera! Además, no tengo agujeros en las orejas, no puedo ponérmelos - el héroe negaba con los brazos terminantemente.

 _Eso es cierto... ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Estaba mejor con la voz ronca y teniendo que hacer deberes de lengua!_ Ladybug se quejaba en simple silencio mientras Cat Noir por su parte trataba de pensar en algo y se seguía negando ante la idea de la chica.

\- ¡Ladybug! ¡Cat Noir! Menos mal que os encuentro - la joven corría hacia ellos con alivio.

 _Alya, tienes que irte de aquí, es peligroso._ La trataba de advertir Ladybug pero, claro está, sus palabras no surgían mucho efecto.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿A ti también, Ladybug? Qué desastre. ¿Cómo vas a purificar el akuma y todo eso? - Alya estaba por supuesto enterada de todo el proceso de arreglar la situación, y entendía el problema de que la heroína no pudiera hablar.

\- Es que mi impresionante carisma la ha dejado sin palabras - Cat Noir adoptó de nuevo su actitud usual y se apoyó en el hombro de Ladybug con una sonrisa.

\- Eh... Ya - dijo Alya con una expresión neutra.

 _Ejem..._ Ladybug quitó el brazo de su hombro con asombrosa calma y volvió a entrar en pánico.

\- La verdad es que no sabemos qué haremos pero seguro que encontramos la solución, ahora será mejor que te pongas a salvo.

\- ¡Espera! Tengo una idea - Alya sacó su teléfono móvil con una pequeña mariquita colgada como signo de su fanatismo.

Ambos héroes la observaron con una pizca de esperanza en la mirada, mientras ella ojeaba con velocidad la pantalla del aparato.

\- Ahá - presionó el teléfono y quitó el sonido al vídeo procedente de su Ladyblog y mostró una sonrisa de realización. Giró la pantalla hacia los dos expectantes para que vieran las imágenes.

 _¡Pues claro! PODRÍA FUNCIONAR._ Ladybug alzó los brazos con extrema alegría, pero se contuvo de hacer un baile de satisfacción para no hacer sospechar sobre su identidad a la chica de gafas.

\- Eh, ese es un buen pla-a-ACHÍS... Plan - Cat Noir secundó la alegría de su compañera a su manera.

\- Pues claro que lo es, soy lista - dijo orgullosa Alya. Ayudar a sus ídolos era algo que la hacia sentir plenamente útil.

 _Ahora sólo necesitamos un plan_... La heroína de traje rojo atrajo a ambos a su lado para planear su ataque.

Pasados unos los héroes y Alya ya tenían su plan más que listo, y esperaban a que todo pudiera dar comienzo cuando _Bavard Chanteur_ apareciera de nuevo.

 _Realmente todo esto es bastante absurdo, aunque complicado... Hawk Moth se está luciendo._ Comentaba más para sí misma que para los demás Ladybug.

\- ¡Chicos, ahí viene! - exclamó Alya ocultándose tras un cubo como estipulaba el plan.

\- Mira quién viene a darnos otro "discurso" - bromeó Cat Noir obteniendo un bufido por parte de au compañera y de la que se escondía.

\- Acabemos con esta charla de una vez - dijo _Bavard Chanteu_ r preparándose de nuevo. Ladybug se llevó la mano al rostro con desidia.

 _Que alguien los pare a los dos, tantos juegos de palabras van a acabar conmigo..._

\- ¡Ahora, Alya! - exclamó el rubio dando la señal.

Ladybug se puso en posición. Alya subió al máximo el volumen de su teléfono, pulsó en la pantalla y esperaron todos, incluso el villano que no entendía que ocurría.

 _\- Ay, esto se pone fatal... ¡Lucky Charm! -_ hablaba la grabación de Ladybug, pero la verdadera consiguió hacer efectivo el poder en la realidad.

\- ¿¡Qué...!? ¡No, no es posible!

\- ¡Filmaciones de Nino S.A.! Horrificator, solo en cines - dijo Alya guiñando un ojo y volviendo a esconderse.

Bavard Chanteur negaba con la cabeza viendo aparecer en las manos de la Ladybug muda un objeto de estampado rojo y negro.

 _¿Una cinta de celo...? Hmm..._ Cat Noir cubrió a la chica del atacante villano mientras ella pensaba en un plan genial para atraparlo y acabar con el akuma que lo poseía, aun sin saber dónde se encontraba. Junto a _Bavard Chanteur_ había silla de madera, la cual le ayudó a hurdir la estrategia.

Señaló a Cat Noir para que siguiera cubriéndola mientras ella se aproximaba levemente. Lanzó el yo-yo hacia la silla y tiró de esta haciendo que el maligno tropezara con ella y quedara sentado. Luego volvió a tirar del asiento hacia si misma y antes de que el villano pudiera evitarlo, su boca quedó sellada con un trozo de la cinta de celo. Rápidamente la chica enrolló con el yo-yo el cuerpo de _Bavard Chanteur_ para impedir que este pudiera levantarse o moverse.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Y el akuma? - Cat ya estaba al lado de la chica buscando el lugar de la mariposa, mientras Alya se aproximaba a filmar el suceso.

 _No... No lo encuentro... ¿Dónde puede estar...?_ Ladybug observó al villano pro todas partes pero nada parecía sospechoso. Antes de que pudieran volver a preguntárselo, el villano desprendió en una cegadora luna blanca que se coló en el cuerpo de Ladybug, aunque ellos ni lo habían visto por culpa de su falta de visión en esos instantes. Cuando se destaparon los ojos por el brillo, allí en aquella silla ya no había nadie, y la cuerda del yo-yo estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la cinta de celo.

\- ¿Qué? - Cat Noir de frotó los ojos impresionado - ¿Pero qué ha...?

\- ¿Cómo se ha escapado? - dijo Ladybug, segundos después se percató del nuevo cambio.

\- ¡Ladybug, puedes hablar! - Alya acercó más el móvil a la heroína que enmudeció de pura sorpresa.

\- ¡Mi lady, has vuelto! - Cat aplaudió como un niño ilusionado - Echaba de menos oir tu voz.

\- ¡Al fin, sí...! Ejem... - pensaba ponerse a gritar de emoción pero recordó que su ronquera persistía y no podía arriesgarse a hablar demasiado y que lo notaran. Agarró la cinta de celo y la lanzó al aire procurando hablar todo lo claro que podía.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con _Bavard Chanteur_? No ha-a-ACHÍS... Has purificado el akuma - Cat Noir volvió al tema principal, entre alegría y estornudo.

\- No tengo ni idea, esto es muy raro... - murmuró Ladybug.

\- Tendréis todas las primicias en mi blog, no me deis las gracias - Alya enfocó a ambos en la cámara de su teléfono.

Mientras, desde un tejado muy cercano, Volpina se reía por dentro de su ingenuidad.

\- No os podéis ni imaginar cuán divertido es esto - se apartó el pelo con la mano riendo con una pose engreída -. Creéis que vuestro principal obstáculo era mi nuevo aliado, pero él no os ha provocado ni la mitad de problemas que lo que se os avecina... Y ni lo veréis venir... Primero..., las palabras equivocadas...

Se marchó volando con una risa cada vez más malvada que nadie oyó.

 **ஐ**

\- Buenos días - Marinette tomó asiento al lado de Alya. Por fin estaba recuperada y podía volver a clase, además como incentivo había llegado a tiempo.

\- ¡Marinette, ya estás bien! Bueno, ¿estás segura de eso? Porque es muy pronto, aun no ha sonado el timbre, ¿Tienes fiebre? - tocó la frente de la amiga con burla.

\- ¡No! - quitó la mano de Alya y rió - Es que hoy me levanté antes, jeje.

\- Bueno, pues no te preocupes porque no te has perdido demasiado.

Mientras la joven ponía al día a su amiga, por la puerta del aula entraban Nino y Adrien charlando. Se sentaron en sus asientos y saludaron a las chicas.

\- Que bien que los dos estáis recuperados - comentó Alya con obvias intenciones de hacerle saber a Marinette que no era la única que había estado faltando. Tanto ella como Adrien quedaron confundidos.

\- Es que Marinette también ha estado resfriada - explicó Nino a su amigo.

\- Oh, pues me alegro de que ya estés mejor también - dijo Adrien sonriendo a Marinette, aunque su sonrisa se torció al arrugar la nariz. Marinette lo miró expectante -. Es ge..a-a... ¡ACHÍS!... Genial.

\- Sí, igual..a...ACHÚS - se puso la mano en la nariz al estornudar -... mente.

\- ¿Preparado para que nos lo contagien, Nino? - dijo a parte Alya observando la situación.

\- Más nos vale empezar ya a tomar jarabe - comentó Nino riendo.


End file.
